I Can Take Care of That
by crtjester
Summary: Set before PD2, Joseph teases Clarisse, and ends up taking care of things.Finished.


Disclaimer: I do not own PD and/or its' characters, they are the property of Meg Cabot and Disney. I am only responsible for this story.

* * *

"Clarisse, is something wrong?"

"Oh Joseph, I didn't see you there. Well yes, I seem to have left some papers in the limo this morning, either that or I've lost them altogether. Could you possibly find someone to go look for them for me?"

"I can take care of that." Clarisse felt herself turn weak. He had said those words again. It wasn't the words he said, it was the way he said them. His voice lowered and became a little more husky. They were words meant for her. He made her blood boil with them. She had noticed he was saying them more often these days.

Joseph left the room, thinking about his words. Oh could he take care of that, that and so much more. She had been a widow now for some time, and was doing very well. Both on her own, and as a reigning monarch. She was only two years away from passing her crown to her granddaughter. He so wanted to take care of her, in so many ways.

* * *

Clarisse had been working, sitting at her desk all afternoon. Finally Charlotte announced that she had some free time before dinner. Clarisse, more than happy at having finished the proposal she was working on, leaned back in her chair and stretched a little. She let out an involuntary moan. Joseph, being ever close, had heard her.

"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?"

"I'm just a little stiff from sitting here for so long. My neck and shoulders ache a little."

Joseph, half smiling, headed toward his queen.

"You know, I can take care of that."

She felt the goosebumps from her arms to her legs, and didn't realize her mouth was gaped open. He stood behind her and slowly ran his fingers down her neck. She sat erect and almost leaned back into his hands. He began to massage her, slowly, deeply, sensually. A sigh escaped her lips. She was putty in his hands. She couldn't speak, nor move. She just sat there and let him, true to his word, take care of her.

* * *

Joseph watched as his Queen mingled. He hated these state functions. His only lifeline was watching her. He watched her every little move. Dare say, he was only doing his job. It was time his job description was brought up to date.

"Joseph, it's been a long evening, I'm ready to go home."

"I can take care of that," he whispered in reply.

If she had not been next to that table, she would have fallen. Several noticed and enquired about her, Joseph taking care to reply that she was simply tired. He knew the real reason, and inwardly smiled to himself. He knew what he was doing to her. It was driving her mad. She would give in soon. Their relationship had been on hold for too long.

She rested her head back against the plush seat. It was a short ride home, and for that she was grateful. She had broken out into a sweat by the time she had reached the car. He had done her in again. She was sure everyone noticed, after all, her face went from pale to a warm glow in a matter of mere seconds after he said those words. She couldn't help but think of him, his form, his features, the way he looked in pure black. What was she waiting for? She had loved him for some time, and had put their relationship on the back burner until she had secured the future of the crown. Everything was going according to plan. Mia would be ready, and would succeed her.

Her head was slightly swimming, from the wine she thought, or tried to blame. As she sat, staring in the dark, she could see the outline of his head in front of her. She wanted to cross those few feet that were inbetween them and touch him. She loved kissing his head, the smooth, soft, bare skin. She felt hot, blaming the hot flash on lack of hormones. "I'll have to get Charlotte to speak with the doctor in the morning," she whispered to herself. It was easy enough to find something else to blame. She knew the truth though. It was him. Joseph heated her body.

As they reached the palace, Joseph helped her out of the limo. She reached for his arm, sure he would escort her upstairs. He always did. He made sure her suite was secure before he left her alone. He lightly guided her inside, and they made their way up the stairs.

"Your Majesty, are feeling well?" Joseph asked as they entered her suite. "You seem a little weak." He could hardly control his smile. He knew whathe was doing toher, and he could take care of it.

"Nonsense Joseph, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Maybe I need some tea to help relax me before bed."

He lowered his head a little, and looked in her eyes, right through to her soul. Softly, deeply, he spoke, "I can take care of ..."

Before he could finish she had rushed up and covered his mouth with hers. Never had he experienced such heat with her before. Maybe he didn't know just how much he was teasing her. She slid one arm around his neck, the other around his waist. Tilting her head, she gave in to him. She had lost all senses. Joseph held her, moved his hands over her body. He relished her curves as their tongues danced together. They did dance well together, everyone always complimented them. If only they knew...

Somehow she slid his jacket off, and with a flick of her index finger his tie fell from around his neck. He moaned as she popped the buttons from his shirt. As she reached his waist, she stopped. She broke free from his kiss. She looked into his eyes, his soft, loving eyes. As she spoke, she slowly undid his belt, "Joseph, you make my blood boil with want and need."

"I can take care of that."

"Take care of it tonight."

"Yes...tonight."

He fit his hands over hers, guiding them over the rest of his clothing. She was breathing deeply, and sighed as the last pieces fell to the floor.

As she closed her eyes, she took his hands in hers. She pressed against them as they removed her gown. He made short work of her modesty. It had taken her over an hour to prepare for the state formal, and he had unprepared her in less than a minute. He slowly guided her backwards. She couldn't see, but trusted him wholeheartedly. As they moved, he began to tingle her skin with his, brushing himself against her with each movement. By the time they had reached her bed, his arms were lifting her up. She fell back, pulling him with her.

He took notice of her beautiful body, wishing he could touch it all at once. She laughed as he tickled her, and pulled him in a kiss.

"Joseph, I love you, and I need you."

"Well, I can take care of that." And he did.


End file.
